


Call for Cover

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a moment, Elijah says, "Dom's drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call for Cover

Elijah fingers the phone chord as the other end rings blatantly in his ears. Someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Sean?"

"Elijah?"

"I miss you. A lot."

"I miss you too, Lij."

After a moment, Elijah says, "Dom's drunk."

A pause. "Now? It's not even 7 o'clock."

"Yes, now. It's 9, Sean."

"Bit too much parading for him, eh?"

"Sean, can I?"

A sigh. "Yes, Elijah, you can tell him I'll kick his ass if he tries anything. Just like old times."

Elijah says goodbye and hangs up the phone. "Just like old times," he mutters to himself, and rejoins the festivities.


End file.
